Pari tenu
by jademerediteblack
Summary: Je pari que tu ne peut pas tenir un mois sans sexe" "et moi je pari que tu ne peut pas tenir un mois sans moi" "Pari tenu" rating M pour le dernier chapitre : Lemon et Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite fic en cadeau a ma petite Coffee Girl (**iantocullen**) Bisous Terreur.**

L'équipe était toute dans la salle de réunions, épuisés, ils étaient tous dans des états catastrophique, Owen avait son menton dans la main et avait l'air sur le point de s'endormir se qu'avait déjà fait a moitié Tosh la tète sur son épaule, Gwen avait la tète dans ses bras croisé sur la table même Ianto s'était laisser allez a poser sa tète sur les cuisses de Jack, se dernier d'ailleurs qui s'ennuyait ferme et il le fit bientôt partager a toute l'équipe.

Jack : Je m'ennui !!

Ianto : Compte pas sur moi pour t'occuper, je ne suis même pas sure de pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Jack : Tu n'as qu'a rester il y'a assez de place pour deux dans mon lit si on se serre, et se n'est pas se que je voulais dire, vous ne trouver pas notre vie monotone.

Gwen : (Sans lever la tête) Ianto chéri frappe le pour moi.

Jack : Aie ! Depuis quand tu lui obéi ?!

Ianto : Depuis que tu dis des idioties, on chasse des aliens Jack, notre vie n'est en rien monotone.

Jack : Si, je veux dire on fait tout le temps la même chose on se lève on sauve le monde et on dort si on a le temps.

Owen : Le sexe ! N'oubli pas le sexe, c'est important !

Jack : D'accord mais on pourrait peut être se faire une sortis tous ensemble, tiens pourquoi pas a la campagne.

Ianto : Jack tu te rappelle de se qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'on est allé a la campagne ?

Jack : Détails techniques !

Gwen : Détails techniques !?!Je me suis fait tirer dessus.

Ianto : J'ai failli me faire égorger.

Tosh : Je me suis fait courser par un psychopathe.

Owen : Et on a tous failli se faire manger. D'ailleurs Jack comment t'aurai fait s'ils t'avaient bouffé ? Tu aurais repoussé dans leurs estomacs ou…

Ianto : Owen s'il te plait déjà que j'ai la nausée rien que de me rappeler pas la peine d'en rajouter OK ?

Jack : OK on oublis la campagne pourquoi pas un concours ?

Gwen : (Toujours prête pour un jeu) Et qu'elle sera le pris ?

Jack : Une semaine de vacances sans risque qu'on vous appelle sauf bien sure si le monde s'arrête mais bon il sera trop tard autant que vous mouriez heureux.

Owen : Moi je joue !

Jack : (Lève les yeux au ciel) Dites vacances et Owen rapplique, vraiment ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ici.

Ianto : Tu veux une réponse ?

Jack : Oui pour une fois j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tout le monde trouve nos vies horribles, elles sont faites d'aventure, d'action, de romance et oui Owen je n'oubli de sexe, qu'est ce vous voulez à la fin !

Gwen : Passer du temps a organisé mon mariage au lieu de chasser des aliens jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Jack : Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui es venue à nous si ça ne te plait pas, démissionne.

La dernière réplique de Jack l'avait faite taire pour de bon, il était bien décidé à régler le problème une fois pour toute.

Owen : Un peu moi de paperasse !

Jack : Mais avoue qu'après l'action n'en ai que plus excitante.

Tosh : Des vacances pour voir ma famille.

Jack : D'accord promis la prochaine fois je n'enfoncerai pas la porte pour te ramener ici, je ne ferais que t'appeler.

Gwen : Tu as fais quoi ?!

Ianto : Pour sa défense il y'avait des gens plein les toits qui menaçaient de sauter.

Owen : Ben alors Teaboy on défend son chéri.

Ianto : Faut-il que je te rappelle qui a eu l'idée de défoncé la porte parce que tu croyais que Tosh était A+ aussi.

Owen : Comment j'étais sensé savoir qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone.

Ianto : Tu es notre médecin tu es sensé le savoir.

Jack : Ok les enfants on s'arrête la, sinon Papa va se fâcher.

Il avait dis cette réplique sur le ton d'un parent qui gronde ses enfants et si Owen y répondis en lui tirant la langue (Ianto : Très mature Owen !) Ianto lui se contenta de murmurer quelque chose en Gallois qui fit éclater de rire Gwen.

Jack : Quoi qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Tosh : Jack depuis quand tu vis au pays de Galles ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas environ 150 ans. Pourquoi ?

Owen : Et tu ne sais toujours pas parler Gallois.

Jack : Non, c'est pourquoi si quelqu'un pouvait éclairer ma chandelle se serais fort apprécier.

Ianto : Jack ? Tu te rappelle ses livres que tu m'a dis vouloir terminer je sens que tu vas le faire. Bon je vais vous préparer du café je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

Jack : Quoi ? Attend ! (Il se tourne vers Gwen qui souriait largement) Qu'est ce qu'il a dis ?

Gwen : Mon pauvre Jack ! J'espère que tu survivras a se mois d'abstinence.

Jack : Quoi ? Abstinence ? Mois ? (Il prend un ton fort doucereux) Ianto chéri tu ne vas me faire ça ? Et puis je suis sure que tu ne pourras pas te passer de mon corps de dieux Grec !

Owen : Ho pitié ! Epargnez nous ça

Ianto : (Reviens de la cuisine et distribua les cafés qu'il porte) On paris ? Toi qui voulais de l'action en voilà.

Jack : Tu veux parier sur quoi au juste ?

Ianto : Un mois sans sexe le premier d'entre nous qui craque a perdu.

Jack : Bien, et quel sont les enjeux ?

Ianto : Si tu perds tu laveras le SUV …habillé en lapin !

Gwen : En lapin ? Pourquoi en lapin ?

Ianto : J'adore les lapins, pas vous ?

Jack : Je préfère faire comme les lapins plutôt. Enfin si tu perds tu m'apporteras mon café tu matin au lit en tenue de soubrette. Le chapeau et la mini jupe inclus.

Tosh : (Ecroulé de rire) Vous avez vraiment des esprits tordu tout les deux.

Sans faire attention a elle, ils se serrèrent la main pour seller le pari. Que le plus résistent Gagne.

**J'espère que ce début vous a plus je posterai la suite des que possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Je sais je suis impardonnable (pas taper sil vous plait) alors moi je vais me cacher et vous laisser lire la fin .Encore un Grand merci Tata Chris.

L'ambiance au hub était électrique, parce qu'un Jack frustré n'est pas bon pour la santé; généralement quand il commençait à leur hurler dessus, il suffisait d'offrir un nouveau paquet de café africain à Ianto, et ce dernier se chargeait de Jack. Seulement, à cet instant précis, le sujet de frustration de celui-ci était précisément Ianto.  
Owen : ça ne peut plus durer !  
Tosh : Quoi ?  
Owen : Ils sont en train de me rendre fous avec leur jeu de "je-te-tourne-autour" !  
Gwen : J'aurais juré que Jack au moins ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps.  
Ianto : (En arrivant sans un bruit) Il est motivé par l'image de moi habillé en soubrette.  
Owen : Mec, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de faire du bruit quand tu entres dans une pièce?  
Ianto : (Ignorant la question) Il a déjà acheté la tenue de soubrette à ma taille, bien sûr, il a voulu la cacher, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que c'est moi qui gère ses finances donc je sais tout ce qu'il fait avec son argent.  
Gwen : Il est bien sûr de lui.  
Ianto : Oui mais moi aussi j'ai acheté sa tenue.  
Tosh : Je te signale tout de même que tu caches l'énorme costume de lapin très mal, une chance qu'il ne va plus chez toi, sinon il nous aurait fait une de ses crise de colère.  
Gwen : (Complètement paniquée) Tu lui interdis de rentrer chez toi ! Je veux fêter mon deuxième anniversaire avec Rhys.  
Ianto : Je pourrais toujours l'amadouer en le portant.  
Owen : C'est trop d'informations !  
Tosh : Si tu arrives à le faire craquer avant une semaine je te promets d'effacer toutes les vidéos que j'ai de vous deux.  
Gwen : Quelles vidéos ?  
Ianto : Je savais que tu nous espionnais Tosh, mais j'accepte le marché.  
Après cela, l'enfer se déchaîna sur terre ou plus précisément sur le hub, parce qu'un Jack frustré, c'est énervant, mais un Jack frustré et tempêté, c'est mortel. Ianto voulait gagner son pari et voir toutes les vidéos de Jack et lui pendant leurs ébats effacés, il mit toutes ses ressources en œuvre pour faire craquer Jack, et le jeune homme en avait beaucoup. Il commença progressivement le premier jour, il mit cette chemise rouge que Jack adorait et sortait son chronomètre à chaque instant, sachant qu'il rappellerait à Jack quelques bons souvenirs, le deuxième jour arriva; son cadeau d'anniversaire en avance de la part de Martha, un joli chapeau d'Unit rouge flamboyant, qui lui allait à merveille comme disait Tosh, quand il l'avait essayé devant toute l'équipe. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaitre Jack pendant une petite heure. Le troisième jour, il se présenta au travail en jeans si serré que c'en était presque obscène (le tout étant dans le « presque »), et en T-shirt rouge aussi serré que son collègue (Mr jeans) avec pour excuse que le pressing était fermé .  
Jack : (frustré) Et tu n'aurais pas pu remettre ton costume d'hier ?  
Ianto : Certaines personnes ont encore des notions d'hygiène corporelle.  
Le quatrième jour fut consacré au nettoyage de printemps, avec un Ianto à quatre pattes nettoyant le sol, et Jack eut vraiment l'impression que Ianto faisait exprès de le faire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait entrer dans une pièce de même que de se placer de façon à devoir se baisser outrageusement dès qu'il devait ramasser quelque chose, une tasse de café ou un stylo, peu importait. Le cinquième jour, et après s'être fait asperger par de la bouillie de Weevils, Ianto ressortit de la douche avec pour seul habit une serviette autour des hanches, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise de devoir traverser le hub presque nu, mais il voulait vraiment voir Jack en lapin et le SUV avait besoin d'un bon coup de brosse. Et il sut qu'il avait gagné quand il vit Jack le suivre dans son bureau, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, le reste de l'équipe décida qu'il était plus sage de quitter les lieux.  
Jack : (en plaquant Ianto contre le mur) Tu sais que tu as été un méchant garçon pendant cette semaine.  
Ianto : (d'une voix suave) Oui, un très très méchant garçon, qui sera content de se laisser punir si tu capitules et avoues que j'ai gagné mon pari.  
Jack : Jamais.  
Ianto : (en faisant mine de s'en aller) Bien, alors au revoir Jack.  
Jack : D'accord, très bien, tu as gagné, tu es bien trop beau et sexy et tentant pour que je puisse résister à tes charmes. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, juste ne t'en va pas et…  
Il fut arrêté dans son élan par la bouche de Ianto s'écrasant sur la sienne dans un baiser plus que torride et il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que les vêtements de Jack n'aillent rejoindre la serviette de Ianto abandonnée sur le sol.

Le lendemain, Jack et Ianto passèrent la journée à se frôler et éviter toute chaise, refusant catégoriquement de s'asseoir au plus grand amusement d'Owen, jusqu'à ce que Ianto le menace de le mettre sous décaféiné pour le restant de sa vie .Tosh tenut sa promesse et effaça toutes les vidéos des deux hommes après en avoir fait une copie pour Ianto s'il lui promettait de les lui prêter, de temps en temps.

A 16h cet après-midi, toute l'équipe, à l'exception de Jack, attendait à côté du SUV et de quelque seaux d'eau et quelques chiffons, qu'un certain lapin montre le bout de sa queue, après dix minutes d'attente, Ianto allait partir le chercher lorsqu'ils le virent sortir.  
Owen : (mort de rire) Si tu voyais l'allure que tu as?  
Jack : Je me suis vu dans un miroir avant de venir, merci bien Owen.  
Ianto : (en jouant avec la queue de Jack) Moi je trouve qu'il est à croquer.  
Jack : Tu peux me croquer tout de suite si tu veux.  
Ianto : Avec plaisir, mais je crois que tu as une voiture à laver.  
Jack : Mais…  
Gwen : Pas de mais, Jack, je veux te voir le faire et je crois qu'on est tous dans le même cas.  
FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Alors je commence avec un merci a Tata Chris qui m'a encore aide puis je vous préviens que ce chapitre et rate : M donc c'est un lemon avec Slash donc qui n'aime pas ou est trop jeune pour le lire et bien ne le fasse pas.

Jack : (en plaquant Ianto contre le mur) Tu sais que tu as été un méchant garçon pendant cette semaine.  
Ianto : (d'une voix suave) Oui, un très très méchant garçon, qui sera content de se laisser punir si tu capitules et avoues que j'ai gagné mon pari.  
Jack : Jamais.  
Ianto : (en faisant mine de s'en aller) Bien, alors au revoir Jack.  
Jack : D'accord, très bien, tu as gagné, tu es bien trop beau et sexy et tentant pour que je puisse résister à tes charmes. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, juste ne t'en va pas et…  
Il fut arrêté dans son élan par la bouche de Ianto fondant sur celle de son aîné, dans un baiser violent, caressant sa bouche de la sienne, avant de profiter du passage qu'offraient les lèvres entrouvertes pour y glisser sa langue. Il savoura le goût qui lui avait tant manqué ces deux dernières semaines, les tempes battant follement, la tête bouillante d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Ianto sentit la langue chaude de son amant répondre à la sienne et le baiser s'enflamma. Perdant le peu de raison qui lui restait, se sentant ivre et brûlant, son cœur battant la chamade, le sang courant dans ses veines telles un magma brûlant. Ianto sentit les mains de son patron l'attirer avec la même passion contre lui, avide de le sentir, ses hanches s'avançant vers les siennes, sentant nettement l'érection que Jack ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.  
Jack sentit Ianto sourire contre sa bouche et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, poussant un grognement sourd, avant de le dévorer dans un baiser qui les laissa tous deux pantelants. L'une des mains du cadet, ses belles mains blanches et fines que Jack avait souvent imaginées sur lui lorsqu'il se donnait du plaisir, vint se glisser dans la masse de ses cheveux avant de descendre sur sa nuque, caressantes, jouant avec ses mèches brunes.  
Les mains d'Ianto glissèrent sous la chemise bleue, son besoin de toucher le Capitaine devenant dévorant, profitant de chaque parcelle de la peau mate que ses doigts découvraient. Jack écarta difficilement sa bouche de la sienne. Ianto émit un grognement de déplaisir, tentant vainement de regoûter aux lèvres gonflées avant de s'attaquer à la chair tendre de son cou.  
Jack gémit lourdement lorsque la bouche d'Ianto dévora une certaine partie de son cou, ses hanches allant et venant contre celles de son cadet, en totale contradiction avec ses mains buttant sur les épaules de son amant, essayant faiblement de le repousser.  
-Ianto, haleta faiblement le plus vieux, luttant pour formuler une phrase complète. On ferait mieux d'aller dans ma chambre pour continuer.  
Ianto ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, sa bouche continuant son travail sur la clavicule du capitaine alors que ses mains caressaient la courbe des fesses de Jack, le pressant plus intimement contre lui, ajustant leurs hanches sur le même rythme, indiquant clairement qu'il n'avait nul envie de bouger. Pourtant il réussit à décoller sa bouche du cou de Jack assez longtemps pour lui donner une réponse cohérente. L'ainé gémit en sentant son sexe tendu frotter contre l'érection d'Ianto à travers leurs vêtements, et il se raccrocha aux épaules musclées, sentant ses genoux faiblir. Jack frissonna, une vague de plaisir le traversant entièrement, lorsqu'une des larges mains de Ianto se glissa à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il ferma brusquement les paupières, tentant de garder un brin de raison pour comprendre ce que disait Ianto.  
-Allons-y, souffla t-il, avant que je ne perde tout contrôle.  
Jack l'embrassa profondément avant de se reculer légèrement. Attrapant la main de Ianto, il l'entraina dans sa chambre, à peine eurent-ils pénétré dans la chambre de Jack, Ianto se retrouva de nouveau prisonnier des bras de son amant, une bouche à présent familière le couvrant de baisers. Ils atteignirent le lit, le désir se faisant de plus en plus fort, Ianto s'acharnant à libérer Jack de ses vêtements avec véhémence, sa serviette depuis longtemps abandonnée sur le sol du bureau du patron.  
Le chef de Torchwood laissa échapper une plainte étouffée lorsque son corps libre de tout vêtement couvrit celui tout aussi nu de son cadet. Les mains de Ianto parcouraient la peau dorée de Jack, savourant la courbe de chaque muscle, s'émerveillant du contraste entre sa peau laiteuse et celle plus mate de celui qui était à la fois son patron, son ami, et son amant.  
Un flot ininterrompu de paroles s'échappaient des lèvres de Jack, louanges d'un corps parfaitement fait pour s'emboiter avec le sien, promesse d'une soirée mémorable avec pour seule tenue leur désir et attachement mutuel, et Ianto sentit son corps réagir aux mots de son ainé, attisant le brasier brûlant de leurs désirs. Saisissant les hanches de Jack, il les attira contre les siennes, toujours à la recherche de plus de contact.  
La bouche de Ianto descendit sur le corps mat, capturant un mamelon puis l'autre, les titillant avec sa langue et ses dents, arrachant à Jack gémissements et supplications avant de continuer sa progression, toujours plus bas, vers le nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel avec sa langue, puis il continua sa descente faisant attention à ne pas frôler son sexe, déposant des baisers papillons sur ses cuisses avant de finalement accéder au désir de Jack et de le prendre en bouche, qui se cambra violement, laissant échapper un cri, obligeant Ianto à ancrer ses mains sur les larges hanches. Les mains de Jack se crispèrent sur le drap sous lui, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, avant de laisser l'une de ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure soyeuse du gallois. Ils étaient si proches que le moindre mouvement de la langue de Ianto sur lui risquait de le faire jouir à tout moment et, aussi délicieuse que soit l'idée de venir dans la bouche de son employé, il mourait d'envie de recevoir le large et long sexe de son cadet en lui.  
-Ianto ! Réussit-il à dire, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se redresser. Dieu ! Si tu continues, je vais... je vais jouir ! Et je préfèrerais le faire avec toi en moi !  
Le corps du cadet tressauta, la suggestion de Jack allant directement vers son sexe, qui appréciait réellement l'idée, et Ianto dut se retenir pour ne pas la mettre immédiatement en pratique. Il avait follement envie de le prendre, mais cela viendrait après. Ianto savait que ces deux semaines avait été un supplice, et il voulait que la nuit commence par le plus de plaisir possible. A regret, il retira un court instant sa bouche de son amant.  
-Je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche, souffla t-il contre la cuisse frémissante de Jack, embrassant tendrement la peau tremblante, je veux que tu viennes sous ma langue, et ensuite je te prendrai, fort, et te ferais jouir une deuxième fois.  
-Oh Dieu ! Gémit le plus vieux, en se laissant retomber sur le dos.  
Ianto reprit immédiatement Jack en bouche, appliquant de longs va-et-vient et l'homme au dessous de lui gémit bruyamment, proche de l'orgasme. Continuant son travail sur le sexe tendu de son employeur, Ianto chercha, à tâtons, le lubrifiant que Jack gardait toujours dans sa table de nuit, il l'ouvrit en en mit sur ses doigts. Sentant que son amant était sur le point de jouir, il glissa un doigt lubrifié dans l'intimité de Jack, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième, allant et venant en lui.  
Poussant un cri rauque étouffé, Jack renversa la tête en arrière, ses yeux roulant sous ses paupières, l'orgasme le secouant jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Il se déversa dans la bouche d'Ianto qui avala le sperme de son ainé. Il se redressa, embrassant le ventre parfaitement plat et tremblant de Jack avant que celui-ci ne saisisse sa nuque, le remontant vers lui pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné, découvrant sa propre saveur dans la bouche de son cadet.  
Ianto répondit au baiser avec la ferveur d'un homme affamé dégustant le festin dont il avait été trop longtemps privé, souriant lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Jack durcir à nouveau. Il glissa de nouveau ses doigts dans le corps de son ainé, avalant le gémissement de plaisir que poussa Jack. Coupant court au baiser, Ianto se replongea dans le cou de son amant. Il continuait dans le même temps à pénétrer son ainé de ses doigts, atteignant finalement la prostate de Jack qui se cambra aussitôt, un gémissement étranglé s'échappant de sa bouche pourpre.  
-Ianto ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps alors si tu pouvais te décider à me prendre.  
Le-dit Ianto ne répondit pas, préférant embrasser voracement son amant, chacun de ses baisers plus possessifs que le précédent, avant de descendre sur le cou pâle, baisant, mordant, marquant Jack. Il écarta plus largement les cuisses, impatient, pendant qu'Ianto couvrait aussi rapidement que possible son sexe de lubrifiant, ne souhaitant pas blesser son ainé.  
Poussé par les prières de Jack lui demandant plus ou moins poliment d'accélérer («Prends- moi ou je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te faire payer !! »), Ianto ajusta sa position avant de pénétrer son amant d'une unique poussée. Jack hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés, son corps se tendant, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les omoplates du jeune homme.  
Les yeux clos dans l'effort qu'il (Ianto) avait fait pour ne pas simplement jouir dés qu'il avait senti les muscles étroits l'enserrer dans le chaud fourreau du corps sous lui. Jack bougea presque immédiatement son bassin, intimant à son cadet de se mouvoir, et Ianto enroula les jambes de plus vieux autour de sa taille, le pénétrant profondément, butant contre sa prostate. Chaque coup de rein les rapprochait de la délivrance tant convoitée jusqu'à ce que Jack sente chaque muscle de son corps se tendre dans un orgasme plus dévastateur que le premier, et Ianto, sentant l'étroit étau autour de son sexe se resserrer se libéra en Jack dans un grognement, étouffé par les lèvres gourmandes de son partenaire.  
-Wow, souffla Ianto, haletant.  
-Ouais, répondit Jack, tout aussi pantois. Prêt pour un deuxième round ?  
-Tu es insatiable ! Pouffa Ianto.  
-Non ! Mais j'ai tout de même été privé de ton corps pendant deux semaines.  
Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Jack roula sur lui même et se retrouva à califourchon sur Ianto, dévorant sa bouche de la plus délicieuse des façons possibles.


End file.
